marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Carpathians
| image = | aliases = Transylvanian Alps | category = | galaxy = | region = Southeastern Europe | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = Romania | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Mountain goats | poi = | 1st = }} The Southern Carpathians is a series of mountain ranges that run through southern Romania and is bordered by the neighboring country of Serbia. They cover parts of Transylvania and the Carpathian Mountain region and are often referred to as the Transylvnian Alps. They intersect the Balkan Mountain range which crosses through the border between Romania and Serbia. History Some years ago, the vampire lord known as Dracula pursued his mortal enemy Rachel Van Helsing who had come into possession of the occult grimoire known as the Darkhold. Following Rachel into a helicopter, the two flew over the Transylvanian Alps, but Dracula's brash decision to kill the pilot forced them to crash into the snowy, windswept peaks. Dracula and Rachel survived, but both sustained some injuries. Dracula wanted nothing more than to kill his mortal enemy, but he knew that he would need her alive if he expected to survive himself. The two found shelter inside of a cave, and Dracula sustained himself on the blood of a mountain goat, though this provided little nourishment. Rachel, having suffered a broken leg, was too weak to fight Dracula even while he slept in the cave during the daylight hours. Instead, she ventured off into the blizzard and even attempted to take her own life by leaping off one of the cliffs. She would eagerly greet death if it meant starvation for the vampire. Dracula was forced to save her and the two trudged through the snow for endless miles. As it turned out, Rachel's ally, Frank Drake, began searching for them in his helicopter and rescued Rachel. Dracula however, was left behind. (TOD: 19) Weak and starving, the only source of blood that Dracula was able to find was from the corpse of a man who had recently died of exposure. This provided little sustenance to the vampire however. He tried escaping the Alps by transforming into a bat, but the winds were so strong that they merely buffeted him about. Finally, Dracula collapsed from exhaustion. A man named Professor Morgo, an assistant to the insane Chinese scientist Doctor Sun, found Dracula after searching for him for many years and brought the vampire back to Doctor Sun's stronghold in Ireland. (TOD: 20) Points of Interest ; Carpathian Mountains: The Carpathian Mountains are a range of mountains forming an arc breaching the regions of Central Europe and Eastern Europe. The mountains stretch for some 1,500 kilometers across and have an elevation of 2,655 miles. The width of the mountain range varies between 12 and 500 km (7 and 311 miles). The Carpathians begin on the Danube near Bratislava. They surround Transcarpathia and Transylvania in a large semicircle, sweeping towards the southeast, and end on the Danube near Orşova in Romania. Comics that take place in the * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 :* ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #19 :* ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #20 Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Romania Category:Southeastern Europe